Phone Call
by kawaiidragonfoe821
Summary: Summery: Scully & Mulder’s pursuit of evil becomes more complicated when Scully begins to receive disturbing phone calls that just might be the key in solving the case. As always, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

_Summery: Scully & Mulder's pursuit of evil becomes more complicated when Scully begins to receive disturbing phone calls that just might be the key in solving the case. As always, please R&R._

"Better leave your stomachs at the door." A man by the name of Detective Peters said as he met Scully & Mulder at the threshold of a modest West Virginian apartment. Mulder & Scully couldn't completely hide their urge to recoil at the sight of the victim. "God." Scully whispered as she knelt down to take a closer look. "This man's face & scalp tissue have been completely removed. I'm going to have to get the body back to the lab for a full examination to be completely sure, but it looks like the muscle & vein structures are still intact." "What does that mean?" Detective Peters asked. "It means that our killer is very skilled & has probablyworked in a slaughter house or a packing plant for a good part of his life. A person doesn't get that good at striping meat from the bone over night." Mulder replied. "He could also be a fish cleaner because that looks like the work of a skinning knife." Scully interjected. "It sure does." Dectective Peters said, impressed. "I did a lot of fishing as a kid." Scully replied.

"Internal examination determines the victim to be male, aged twenty five to thirty five & that he was in good health at the time of the murder. Cranial examination determined that the actual cause of death was a single nine millimeter gunshot wound to the back of the head." Scully said into her tape recorder as her cell phone rang. "Mulder listen, the actual cause of death was a single gunshot wound, execution style, this individual is mutilating these people post mortem." She said, in her haste to relay the information, she hadn't checked the caller ID; there was a long pause before a voice answered, but it wasn't Mulder's; it was cold & hoarse. _"You've impressed me, Agent Scully, you figured out the real cause of death sooner then I thought you would, but there is no time to rest now, another body waits. The address is 352 Pembroke Street. Oh, & dont go telling you're shrewd partner about us or the consequences will be dire."_ There was a click & the line went dead, she studied her phone as a feeling of uneasiness rose inside her; she nearly dropped it in fright when it rang again. "H-hello?" She answered; she was unable to keep the quiver out of her voice. "Scully, it's me; what's wrong? You sound upset." Relief washed over her at the sound of her partner's quiet, comforting voice. "I'm fine, I was just going to call you, the real cause of death was a gunshot wound, execution style, all the mutilation was done post mortem." "Good work, Scully, I'll put that in my profile before I release it to local law enforcement." "Mulder… I need you to meet me at 352 Pembroke Street as soon as you can." She said as she hung up before he could ask why.

"Scully, how did you know the next vic would be here?" Mulder asked, she was spared an answer by Detective Peters calling Mulder over to examine the body closer. "It's the same MO, right down to the gunshot wound in the back of the head. You're partner is really something else." He said. "Yeah." Mulder said distractedly as he looked over at her worriedly. "Scully, are you sure you're okay?" Mulder asked as they headed over to the coroner's office to perform the second autopsy. "I'm fine, Mulder, I just want to catch this guy." She replied flatly, her tone told Mulder not to press the issue further. "Well?" Mulder asked as he walked into the lab about an hour later. "Same injuries, the skinning was done post mortem, just like the other one." "I think he's taking the face & scalp as souvenirs, Scully. "You mean like 'Buffalo Bill' from Silence of the Lambs?" She said in an attempt at self-directed humor, Mulder stepped intimately close. "Yes, Clarice." He hissed into her ear, Scully rolled her eyes at him as she turned to roll the body back into the storage compartment. "It makes one wonder what he's doing with the skin, doesn't it?" Mulder said as she latched the door. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not know." Scully said flatly. "Scully are you sure you're all right? You've been looking awfully tired lately." He said as he gently tipped her chin so that her eyes met his. "It's just this case, I'm fine Mulder, I promise." She reassured him. "Still, I think that you should go home & get some rest." She nodded as she pulled her gloves off & left the lab, still, he couldnt shake the feeling of worry as he watched her go.

Scully was startled out of a deep sleep by the shrill voice of her home phone; she begrudgingly looked at the clock, which read just after one in the morning. "I'm going to kick his ass." She said irritably as picked it up. _"Hello again, Agent Scully."_ The hoarse, cold, familiar voice said. "What do you want? How did you get my number?" She said, unable to keep the uneasiness out of her voice. She had been begun receiving the disturbing calls since they had taken the case but this was the first one she had recived at home. _"Two more bodies will be found at two different addresses this time."_ "H-how will I know where to find them?" She asked. _"You will know, I must confess that I have been watching you & that partner of yours… Mulder, is it? You two seem really close, closer then professionalism should allow. Too bad you can't tell him about us, I know that you want to so very badly, but you know what the consequences will be if you do."_ He said as he broke their connection. Scully sat up in bed, shaken & unable to get back to sleep, the very thought that he was watching her made her blood run cold in her veins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

"Scully, what are you doing here?" Mulder said as he opened his door at four in the morning to find her looking exhausted & uncharacteristically disheveled, she remained silent as he led her to the couch. "I'll make us some tea." He said as he excused himself to the kitchen. "Thank you." She said finally, her hands were trembling as she wrapped them around the steaming cup. "Scully, why won't you tell me what's bothering you? If you want to go back to Washington, I'll understand." "No, Mulder, you need me." "I always _need_ you, but not at the expense of your mental & physical health." "I appreciate you're concern, Mulder, but going back to Washington isn't the answer, solving this case is." She said as he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

"Three weeks later & five bodies in the morgue & all we have managed to come up with are a few dead-ended leads!" Skinner said heatedly to Mulder & Scully in his office the next day. "Sir, I have created a psychological profile based on what we've learned, as well as knowledge I have from working a few similar cases when I was with violent crimes." Skinner skimmed through it. "I'll release this to the local authorities, good work, Agent Mulder. Agent, Scully, can I have a word with you?" Scully nodded to Mulder & he left them. "I can't help but notice how run-down you have been looking since you've taken this case, now I know it's disturbing but…" "I assure you, Sir that I'm fine, I want to work this one & you know that Mulder needs my forensic expertise." "You got that right." Skinner said as he cracked a small smile. "Just take care of yourself." "Is everything okay?" Mulder asked as she exited his office. "Yeah, everything is fine." "Good, because I need your help on something… but only if you're up to it."

Scully looked away from the periodicals in front of her in disgust. "I know, it's disturbing, but I knew that I remembered reading about similar cases where the killer was never caught. Granted this was back before they had the digital forensic equipment we have now." Mulder said. "So, are you saying that this is the same guy?" Scully said. "I'm entertaining the thought, yeah." Mulder replied. "But he would be over seventy years old by now, the likelihood of him having the strength or the health to carry out these murders at the pace they have been committed is fairly unlikely." "So are a lot of the things we've seen, Scully. We're not exactly in the business of pursuing the everyday criminal." He said dryly, Scully couldn't help but crack a smile. "No, we're not, are we?" Over the years she had been assigned to the X-files, she had found herself becoming more open to the possibilities of answers beyond the realms of science & the laws of nature & physics.

"Dead? Are you sure?" Mulder said, Scully's er... 'secret source' had led them to Cedar Hills Hospice, where, according to her, John Riddles, the former friend of their killer was supposed to reside. "Yes, Mr. Mulder, as sure as I' am standing before you, he died of a massive coronary a few months ago." The chief physician said. "Did he have any visitors besides his family?" Scully asked "There was one, a tall, youngish, dark headed man that used to visit every week or so. I'll never forget him, he gave me the creeps." He said. "You don't keep your old security tapes, by any chance, do you?" Mulder asked. "Yes, we store them for insurance purposes, follow me."

"Scully, I wish I could understand how you're going to know this guy." Mulder said as they sped through the many boxes of tapes from the last three months. "I don't even understand it myself, I'll just know." She said, her eyes not wavering from the screen. Suddenly, she leapt from her chair as though she had been electrocuted. "T-that's him." She said shakily. "Yeah I can see how a person wouldn't forget that face." Mulder said as he popped the tape out, Scully jumped as her phone rang. She dug it out & looked at the ID, it was blank & a feeling of dread filled her as she answered it. _"Good work, Agent Scully, I knew that you would find me, though I expected you to sooner… oh well."_ "Who is it?" Mulder asked, Scully ignored him & continued to listen. _"Tell me, Agent Scully, how did you feel when you first laid eyes on me?"_ "Scared, then exhilarated." She replied. "Scully, who is it!" Mulder asked more urgently. _"Well, I think that I've been helpful enough, all the clues are there… I look forward to meeting you in person very soon."_ He said chillingly as he broke their connection, Scully hit 'end' on her phone & put her hand wearily to her forehead. "Who was that? What's going on?!" "I wish that I could tell you, Mulder, but I just can't right now. Let's just work on catching this guy." She said as she grabbed her coat & made a hasty exit, Mulder complied as he followed her, worry was evident on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

"Thanks for coming down here on such short notice." Frohike said as he let Mulder & Scully in, they were surprised to see Candace & Gibson standing behind Langley & Byers as they worked on the computer. "What are you two doing here?" "You need us to catch the killer. He's been contacting Scully by phone." Candace said, Mulder looked at Scully with an expression that was a mixture of hurt & accost at the thought that she didn't tell him. "She didn't tell you because he threatened to kill you, he would have, too." Gibson said. "But how would he have known?" Mulder asked. "He would have known because he's like us, that's why you _need_ us to catch him." Candace said. "But, he said that all the clues to find him are in place, so why did you guys risk coming out of hiding?" Scully asked. "We _are_ the final clue, Agent Scully." Gibson interjected. "There is only one problem, in order to catch him Scully's going to have to keep him talking for at least a minute." Frohike said. "No way." Mulder said, Scully pulled him aside. "Mulder it's the only way, we wouldn't even be where we are if it weren't for his… penchant for contacting me." She said. "I've seen what a ten second conversation with this bastard does to you; I don't think that you can handle even one minute in your present condition." Mulder said. "You're talking like we have a choice & we don't." She replied flatly.

Scully jumped as the shrill voice of her cell phone broke the tense silence that permeated the room. _"Hello again, Agent Scully, I trust that you're little friends are there?"_ The familiar, chilling voice said quietly into her ear, Scully shivered involuntarily it was like he was actually whispering into her ear. "Yes." She answered with more strength then she felt she had. _"Good, you're a much worthier adversary then my last opponent. He cracked under the pressure & committed suicide, but you are much better suited with your medical degree & your background in hard science. You can also take your licks with the best of them, the deaths of your father & your sister; you're abduction & the cancer resulting from it."_ "H-how do you know about that?" Scully said. _"I know everything about you; I know your every thought… your every fear as well as your deepest desires & feelings. The most profound being those you harbor for that partner of yours, though sometimes I wonder if he is truly worthy of the love & devotion from such a remarkable person such as yourself."_ He said coldly. "Stop it!" Scully hissed angrily, hot tears were stinging the corners of her eyes. _"Although destiny is mostly to blame for tossing the two of you together all of those years ago… the skeptic & the believer…"_ He continued; then, Frohike gave Scully a thumbs-up & she abruptly cut their conversation. "Scully, are you all right?" Mulder asked gently as she wiped her eyes with trembling hands. "Yes… I think so." She replied. "Come on, we'll lead you to him, hurry now, we don't have much time."

"You're positive this is the right address?" Skinner said as he gave the SWAT team the go-ahead to storm the apartment. "Yes." Mulder replied as he, Skinner & Scully entered. "You'd better be right, Mulder because if you're not, I'll have your ass in a sling." He said as one of the SWAT agents returned with a man handcuffed, he was lean & ashen skinned with grey eyes that were as chilling as his voice. "He gave up without a struggle." The agent said as he hauled him away, the man studied Scully with an icy smile as he was lead out to the waiting paddy wagon. He didn't say anything to her, but she knew what he was thinking. _'I look forward to chatting with you.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

"Scully, are you sure that you're up to this?" Mulder asked as they looked in on their suspect in the interrogation room. "For the last time, Mulder, yes; I have to face him, I need to." She said shortly. "I'll be right in the observation room if you need me." Mulder replied as she stepped bravely into the interrogation room. "There you are, Agent Scully, I would say that I was beginning to wonder when you'd arrive, but being who I' am, I do not _wonder_." He said in that cold, monotone voice she had come to know so well over the phone. "You have been informed of your rights, I assume?" She said. "Yes, I waved my right to counsel." He replied. "So, if you know so much, then tell me why you murdered all those people?" Scully said as she folded her hands in front of her on the table. "You'd think I was selfish & cruel if I told you." "I already think of you as that." She replied coolly, he smiled coldly. "It just occurred to me that we have never been properly introduced; my name is Frank Johnson, an ironically ordinary name for someone with my abilities, wouldn't you think?" He said, his thin mouth turning up into a sinister smile. "You still haven't told me your motive." Scully said flatly. "Very well then, I killed all those people as a test for you, weather or not you had what it took to catch me, none of the others did." He said. "You see, Agent Scully, people are just ploys to me, like figures on a chess board. I have no issue with sacrificing one or more of them to get my check mate." He said emotionlessly. "I care not if I go to prison, I have found what I have been searching for all of these years… a worthy mental adversary in _you_, Agent Scully. Now, if you'd be as kind as to hand over that notepad & pencil you have been concealing since the beginning of our conversation, I will right my statement down & close the door on our stitch in time." He said.

"Wow, he's a real piece of work, isn't he?" Skinner said as they watched him through the one-way mirror. "It makes you wonder just how many of these people there are in the world & what they are using their abilities for." Mulder said. "There are lots; most use their abilities for good, thankfully. Others are merely driven mad by them, but a few use them for evil, weather it be their own personal agenda… or someone else's." Candace interjected, the tone of her voice made Mulder take notice. "What do you mean, exactly?" "The people you are pushing against in the FBI use individuals like Gibson & myself for their evil tasks, some they let on to believe they will gain what ever it is they want most if they help them… those are the saddest cases. The others are forced to help through the threat of someone close to them being harmed. You know, those men would love to get their hands on someone like Frank, who already has no compassion for his fellow human… oh how easy _he_ would be to manipulate, his kind always are."

Scully was roused from her slumber in front of the television by a knock at the door; she didn't know why she even bothered to look through the peep hole because only one person would call on her at this hour. "I didn't wake you, did I?" He asked as she stepped back as an invite for him to enter. "No… I just dozed off in front of the television." She said as he joined her on the couch. "I was passing by the mall on my way here & I decided to stop & get you a little something." He said, smiling bashfully as he handed her a velvet rectangular box with a yellow bow. Scully's breath caught in her throat as she opened it to see an exquisite diamond tennis bracelet staring back at her, the light that it reflected from the television danced in her aquamarine eyes as she looked it over. "Mulder I… I don't know what to say!" She said as she put it on & admired it against her coral & cream skin. "Well… I can't take full credit; I had a little help from some very special people." He said as she embraced him intimately. "That's okay; I always solicit a little help with every one of your gifts, too." She whispered into his ear.

"I'm impressed that he actually _gave_ it to her, he was so nervous that I didn't think he would, even though his mind was telling him to." Gibson said as he & Candace relaxed on their cozy balcony somewhere in south China. "I told him that if he didn't, I would scramble his brain until he did." She said with a laugh. "Is that really how love is? Because if it is then I want no part of it." Gibson said. "You have no choice in the matter, bro; one of these days it's going to sneak up & bite you on the ass like it does to everyone. Look at our two agents, it was so gradual that by the time they realized it, they were in too deep to turn back. Like I've said before, _fate_ put them together; it's enough to make a romantic swoon." She replied. "Which you are most certainly _not_." Gibson interjected. "Damn straight." She replied as she took a sip of her scotch as the last rays of the sun set behind the mountains.


End file.
